


Lucie Manette fanart

by LifeLover



Category: A Tale of Two Cities (1935), A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Lucie Manette - Freeform, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Pencil drawing of Lucie Manette from Tale of Two Cities.





	Lucie Manette fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).




End file.
